Hunter's Moon
by Tempestt
Summary: Bardock has reached his maturity and must complete a Hunt to become a warrior. However his Prey is more alluring than he bargined for.
1. The Predator

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DBZ, if I did my smut would be smeared across late night T.V.

Hunter's Moon

Chapter One

The Predator

Bardock slathered the consecrated oil across his bare chest, polishing his defined muscles to a bronze shine. He had been going on the annual Hunt with his father and two brothers since his thirteenth year to symbolize the death of his childhood, and the long journey towards manhood. Now at twenty-one he would attend the Hunt for the first time alone. If he was successful it would prove that he was now a man, and ready to take his place as a warrior among his people.

His father had taken years to train him in the arts of the hunt and warfare. True to tradition, Bardock first learned to wield a bow and arrow, taking his kills from a safe distance. Each subsequent year he learned a new weapon, slowly drawing closer to his prey, until finally he was taught to kill with his bare hands, the true weapon of a warrior.

Throughout the galaxy the Saiyan empire had set aside certain planets for their special environments. Bardock had hunted in the extremes of frozen wastelands and barren deserts, but his favorite was the humid jungles of Annuxsunna. The tangle of vegetation and the wet heat in the air called to the beast inside of him, bringing to bear every animal instinct he possessed.

The Hunts were conducted on the eve of the full moon, the night when the ape was closest to the surface, tearing at his skin, howling to be free. Bardock looked up at the pregnant moon; his incisors lengthened, and his skin itched with blood lust. He inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet mixing of scents in the air. Fear and orchids permeated the atmosphere, saturating his senses. Nearby animals crouched in their holes, shaking with fear at his presence.

The planet was empty of sentient life except for himself and the Prey that had been selected for the Hunt. He had no way of knowing who or what he had been sent to hunt, only that they were somewhere in the jungle---waiting to kill or be killed.

The laws of the Hunt were specific. He was not allowed to wear anything but a leather loin cloth, and to wield no weapons, not even Ki. He had to until the sun's rising to hunt down his Prey and kill it. He had to bring back proof of his kill so he could claim his place among the Saiyan warriors and honor his family. Once he had proven himself he would be assigned a squad where he would proudly serve his King and Lord Frieza.

Bardock inhaled again, his thick chest expanding with air. He stretched out his senses, searching for something unfamiliar, something that didn't belong. A soft scent teased his nose, calling out to him loudly, further awakening the beast inside of him. He could smell fear, pride and strength, but beneath that he scented something dark and musky, sensually appealing. It smelled like hot, pumping blood and dark, sultry promises. He wanted to wallow in it, roll around and coat himself in the scent until covered him completely.

He licked his lips, his tongue sliding over his sharpened fangs. He sought out the brilliance of the moon again, and his onyx eyes dilated, expanding his vision deeper into the shadows of the forest. His blood pulsed, and the beast roared, demanding that he take to the Hunt immediately.

He slid into the shadows, stretching out his thickly muscled legs to cover the distance easily. His footfalls were silent, his bare feet finding their way through the dense underbrush flawlessly. Branches and vines reached out to ensnare him, but they slid off his greased skin, unable to find purchase. Thorns snagged him, but the shallow wounds healed before he took his next step. His bronze body gleamed under the moonlight before the next group of shadows swallowed him greedily.

He opened his mouth, inhaling the scent and tasting it on his tongue. He veered to the left, following the trail that led deeper into the thick jungle. The Prey was on the move, running from the Predator who stalked it. Bardock growled low in his throat as the he gave himself fully to the beast inside of himself. His blood pumped in his veins, the thrill of the chase soaking his cells with adrenaline.

He paused in a glade, his coal black eyes skimming over the shimmer of silver light that marked the passing of his Prey. The ghostly light would be invisible to anyone else, but the beast was able to detect it easily. His Prey had lain immobile in the center of the clearing before moving into the forest opposite of where Bardock now stood. He gnashed is teeth together as his body quivered in anticipation. He gathered his strength, his muscles bulging as he bounded across the glade and into the thick vegetation.

As he disappeared into the darkness he let out a howl of excitement, warning his Prey of its impending doom. In the scent soaked air he smelled the sharp spike of panic, and his senses exploded with need. He dove deeper into the foliage following the sweet scent and fading silver footprints that led him closer to his Prey.


	2. The Prey

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, however my sordid imagination is all mine.

Thanks to LisaB for her editing skills.

Hunter's Moon

Chapter Two

The Prey

Lunara was prized above all others by the males of her tribe. They wanted to breed her, to cover her, to own her. She was an exceptional warrior, strong and sleek. Her pale silver hair fell in waves to her narrow waist and her mercury eyes burned with a hint of blue fire. Her skin was so translucent that it looked like moonbeams dancing on the surface of a placid lake. Her beauty was beyond compare, but these were not the reasons she was so coveted.

She was an albino of her race, a rare gem to be cherished.

Among the Luroshins, when an albino was born it was said that they were touched by the Moon Goddess herself. Such a person was born to be royalty. Any male who claimed her would be king to the seven tribes, respected and honored. Her line would rule them all until another was born to take her children's place on the throne.

Males had fought to the death to have her before she even had the right to choose one as her mate. On her eighteenth year she came into her first heat, and no longer could she deny the males that pressed themselves on her. She had fled her planet rather than watch the bloodbath that was sure to ensue. By the end of her season the males of her people would be one third less, all to prove that they were strong enough to claim her---to _own_ her.

Lunara lifted her head proudly, her exotically slanted eyes narrowing further as she examined her surroundings. She refused to be some male's stepping stone to power. She refused to be used as some faceless breeder. True, she would be the highest ranking female in her society, but she would be a prisoner to whichever male was the strongest.

The females of her tribe were allowed to choose their mates, and then leave them after their season had passed, but she would not be allowed that freedom. Since she was touched by the Goddess she was considered sacred, and therefore she must be guarded at all times. Coddled, protected and trapped.

A male could not take her by force, it was against the highest laws of her people, but once she was in heat she would not be able to stop herself. Her libido would drive her to mate, and her instincts would force her to choose the male who was the strongest. Even now she could feel her blood heating in her veins, and there was a heaviness in her loins that made her want to gnash her teeth together in frustration.

She had been on her way to a neighboring star system when her transport had been hijacked. She had fought fiercely, but she was hard-pressed to maneuver in such close quarters. Her people were a jungle tribe, used to fighting in open plains, and lofty tree tops.

She had been knocked unconscious, and awakened to find herself in a middle of a glade. The problem was she had no idea where she was. She lifted her head, sniffing the air delicately. She could tell from the pattern of the stars that she was not on her home world, although the landscape was similar.

On the night breeze she caught the scent of frightened animals, and she knew that they did not cower from her. She opened her senses, stretching them beyond her initial borders. She tasted the spore of something beastial in the air. Its scent whipped through the air, striking her hard at the core. She licked her lips, separating the scent and breaking it down to its basic foundations. She smelled the musky scent of a male, of strength, dominance and hunger. It was a Predator, and it was hunting her.

She knew the moment the Predator caught her scent in the wind. His smell turned sharp with the tang of his excitement. He veered towards her, stalking her through the night. The hackles on the back of her neck stood on end, and she flexed her sharp claws in response. The urge to flee sped down her spine, tingling her nerve endings.

She allowed instinct to rule her, and without thought she turned on her heel, fleeing into the jungle. She needed to put distance between herself and her pursuer while she decided on what to do next. She may be coveted for her looks, but she was respected for her warrior skills. She would not be easy Prey, and she looked forward to proving herself.

Her already heated blood boiled with anticipation, and the ache between her legs became sharper. She glided through the jungle without a sound, her presence barely noted by a doe and fawn as she passed within a few feet. Her unbound hair flowed behind her, and she despaired that she didn't have time to bind it. She dreaded the thought of being tethered by her hair in the middle of a battle and having it used against her.

The Predator followed her deeper into the thick jungle, and Lunara knew that she would have to take a stand sooner or later. The thought filled her with excitement and a large dose of lust. It was written that a female must never enter battle while in her heat. Her rational mind was compromised by the animal one. She was driven to mate with the most powerful male to produce strong offspring. The last thing she wanted to do was jump the male that was following her and force him to submit to her.

She picked up speed, losing herself in the orchid-scented foliage, praying to the Goddess that she could outdistance the male and keep herself unmated. After all, the last thing she wanted was to be tied down to one male and forced into a life of pampered servitude.


	3. The Fight, Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm only borrowing Bardock from a friend.

Many thanks to LisaB for her beta skills.

Chapter Three

The Fight, Part One

Lunara stopped under a wide-branched tree, frantically searching the shadows around her. She couldn't continue to run; there was nowhere for her to go.

She tightened her lush lips into a line of resolve. She stripped off her full length travel skirt and gauzy blouse, baring her creamy skin to the jungle breeze. The clothing would only hinder her in battle, giving her opponent an unfair advantage.

She kicked aside a pile of fallen leaves, dumping her clothes in the hole, and covering them up. She smoothed the adjustable straps to her halter top that connected to a weapon harness, and hitched up her short wrap-around skirt. The material she wore was made to be flexible and form-fitting. It stretched to any shape without breaking and would snap back into place with ease. All of her people wore similar outfits.

Lunara scanned the boughs of the trees, looking for the one with the deepest shadows. She skimmed up a slick trunk without the aide of a rope, her fingers sinking into the bark as she reached for the lofty branches. She settled back, waiting for her prey patiently as her mercury eyes glittered with blue fire.

Bardock followed the alluring aroma of his Prey through the humid jungle, ignoring the trails of sweat that caused his skin to itch. The canopy had become so thick that the round moon was lost from sight, but its glorious power still pulsed through his veins, making him feel invincible, immortal even.

He paused in the middle of the path, casting about for his Prey's scent. From the ground, the scent beneath the moldering decay of the jungle's carpet was strong, but it was just as powerful at the base of a nearby tree.

Bardock felt a sensation of trepidation skitter down his spine as he realized that the Hunter had become the Hunted. His warrior instinct warned him a split second before a mass of white fur, fangs and claws struck him squarely in the chest, knocking him to the forest floor. The large feline sunk its claws into Bardock's chest, causing rivulets of crimson blood to flow over his ribs and onto the ground.

The cat lunged for his throat, its ivory fangs gleaming in the pale light. Bardock's powerful hands wrapped around the beast's neck, his fingers digging into the luxuriously soft fur. He held the creature at bay, his biceps bulging with the effort. He gritted his teeth, his own fangs flashing beneath the curl of his lip.

Bardock gathered his strength, cursing the rules of the Hunt that forbade him to use ki. With a mighty grunt he flung the creature away from him, biting his tongue as its claws took a fair share of his flesh with it.

The cat landed on all fours, instantly lowering into a crouch to attack again. Bardock sprung to his feet, matching the beast's stance. They circled around each other slowly, calculating the strengths and weaknesses of their opponent. Bardock had hunted many Prey in his life, but he had never seen a creature that moved with such grace and had so much raw intelligence sparkling in its eyes. It was almost a shame to kill such a magnificent animal.

The cat was saturated with the scent of his Prey, but he knew that it couldn't be what he was hunting. His Prey would be sentient, not an animal. Perhaps this was a pet?

The cat's lip curled back, and a menacing growl echoed from its throat. Bardock returned the threat with his own deep-chested rumble. Without warning the beast leapt at him, claws outstretched and fangs dripping. Bardock braced his left heel, flinging his right leg out in a perfect round house kick. He struck the animal in midair, smirking as it flew into a nearby tree with a loud crack that startled a nest of sleeping birds. They escaped into the sky with a flutter of wings and screeches of protest.

The cat recovered quickly, shaking it off. Bardock was struck with a sudden admiration of the creature's unblemished snow-white fur that gleamed silver when it stepped into a patch of moonlight that had found its way through the jungle ceiling. It would make an excellent decoration for his home.

While Bardock fantasized about the many females he could seduce on the silky fur while stretched out before a warm fire, the beast in question slipped into the shadows and out of sight.

Bardock stood still in indecision. The large cat was not what he was after, and he had only until the sun's rising to hunt his Prey. He returned to the spot where the scent was the strongest, and he kicked the leaves aside. He bent over, fishing out some sheer garments from the hole.

His brow creased with consternation as he shook out the obviously female arraignment. Was this some sort of joke? Had he been sent to slaughter some hapless female? It was true that some races had great female fighters, including the Saiyans, but they were never as strong as their male counterparts. This was an insult to his pride!

Bardock balled the clothing in his fists, his chest vibrating with displeasure. The beast inside of him howled at the moon, and although he could not see it, he knew that the celestial orb had already climbed a quarter of the sky.

He was furious at the insult dealt him, but the greater shame would be to fail at the Hunt. If that should happen he would forever be known as the warrior who had lost to a woman.

He glanced down at the clothing, a second question entering his mind. Why had she discarded her clothing? True, they were not made for fighting, they were too billowy and delicate, but now she would be naked. Unless of course, she had a change of clothing with her. That seemed more likely than her running bare-assed through the forest.

Bardock's wholly male mind conjured the image of a tall, thickly muscled female gliding through the shadows, her midnight hair trailing behind her. He grinned to himself, suddenly pleased to be hunting a female.

He dropped the clothing to the ground and cast about for her scent, eager to return to the chase. The only scent he could find was that of the cat and he shrugged, unconcerned. He followed after the beast, assuming that it would return to its Mistress.

It led him through the forest at a full run for an hour, impressing Bardock with its stamina. He hoped that it was chasing after the girl. Since he was unable to use ki, he wouldn't be able to fly back to the beginning to start over if he was led astray.

A tingle at the base of his neck was the only warning before the darkness revealed his attacker. He nimbly stepped to the side, and the large cat flew past him. The creature spun on its hindquarters and lunged. Bardock met it head on and they locked together in a battle for dominance. Standing on its hind legs, the beast was as tall as Bardock and nearly as powerful.

Bardock wrapped his hands around the beast's forearms, barely keeping its sharp claws from scraping his shoulders. They pushed against each other, trying to use strength and balance to shove the other to the ground. Bardock released his grip on one of the paws, rearing back for a punch as the cat swiped at him. He struck first, his fist landing across the muzzle. He heard the crack of bone and felt the give of flesh.

The creature sprung away while Bardock smirked in victory. He knew that he had broken its jaw. Without its teeth, it was far less of a threat. He turned to face the cat, but in its place stood a woman. In one fluid motion she had transformed from fur and fangs to bare skin and flashing eyes.


	4. The Fight, Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I did win Bardock in an auction. Yah, right, like I could outbid Barb.

Kudos to Lisa for her much needed beta skills.

Chapter Four

The Fight, Part Two

Bardock's black eyes skimmed over the female in front of him. She was long limbed, but delicate, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders. She was sleek, but she didn't nearly have the muscle mass of a Saiyan female. Her pristine silver hair fell in waves over her alabaster shoulders to her tightly nipped waist. She was wearing a loincloth similar to his and her high, round breasts were bound with the same brown fabric.

Finally, he raised his eyes to her face, drinking in her fine-boned, elfin features and liquid mercury eyes. She was unlike anything he had ever seen --- delicate, breakable, and extraordinary. He was in instant lust.

Lunara watched as the male examined her like a piece of meat. She had taken the opportunity earlier, while she hid in the tree tops to assess her enemy, but she was insulted that he would do the same so openly.

He was tall, taller than any of the males of her race. He was heavily muscled, his strength bulging from beneath tawny skin. The males from her planet were lean, their wirey strength used in combination with speed and grace.

She had thought she would be disgusted by his overdeveloped body, but as she held him down by her claws, warmth had flooded her body. She had tamped it down, telling herself that her hormones were on overdrive, and she would not allow the shallow need to mate to guide her.

She stared at his face as his eyes crawled up her body. His rugged features were uncompromising and unforgiving. Tan skin stretched over high cheek bones, and an arrogant nose that had been broken more than once jutted out from his face. Black bows winged over hard eyes that didn't miss a detail. She was struck by the absurd thought that no man should have such thick lashes, but the adornment stopped him from looking completely cruel. They softened him somehow.

Thick black hair stood up in spikes from his head like an unruly mane. Lunara had never seen hair like his, and her palms itched to run her fingers though it. As she curled her hands into disgusted fists as the male finished his perusal of her.

Molten black met fiery silver. The shadows undulated around them as their auras clashed. His lips curled into a decadently salacious smile that sent heat pounding through Lunara's veins.

She inhaled sharply, quickly recapturing her unruly libido. She shoved it down, locking it behind a steel door, willing ice water to flood her veins.

She withdrew her war fans, opening them with a snap. She took her battle stance, with one fan before her and the other balanced above her head. The man raised a condescending brow, his smile melting from sexy to battle hungry. He bent his knees and raised his fists, readying himself for the attack.

Lunara knew that the male before her outmatched her in strength, especially in her human form, but she was confident that she was far faster than he. She feinted to the left, nearly purring when he fell for it. She whirled around, lashing out with her right fan, slicing the male's cheek open.

He retreated with a growling hiss, his black eyes seething with anger. A tail that she had failed to notice earlier unwound from his waist, swaying menacingly behind him. She recognized the wordless communication, and she knew that she had angered him terribly.

She allowed a taunting, feline grin to spread across her face, knowing that it would only enrage him further. An angry opponent was a sloppy one.

Bardock's glittering eyes narrowed as he watched the female gloat. Already she had clawed his chest and scarred his cheek, while the wound he had dealt her seemingly disappeared with her transformation. She would be a more difficult to defeat than he had anticipated if she could heal her wounds by merely switching between her two forms.

Bardock circled around her warily, ignoring her larger movements in favor of her smaller ones that gave away her intentions. She was fast, but he was a Saiyan warrior, and he would not be bested by some female.

He lunged at her, his fist meeting the beautifully painted steel of her fan. She lashed out with her other weapon, aiming for his extending arm. He jerked his arm back, striking the inside of her wrist with his elbow, deflecting her blow. The fan wavered in her numb fingers, but she maintained her grip.

Instead of moving away, Lunara unexpectedly stepped in the ring of his arms, baring her teeth. For a split second Bardock saw the face of the cat superimpose itself over her human guise before her fangs sunk into his bicep. He howled and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking hard enough that it should have tore out at the roots, but it remained firmly anchored.

She let go of his arm, rearing back to look him in the eye. She snarled; her blood covered lips glistening scarlet. Bardock felt himself harden at the sight, and he licked his own lips to assuage the sudden craving to taste hers.

Lunara took advantage of his distraction and snapped her fan closed, forming a sharp-tipped dagger. She thrust the blade into his thigh, snickering when he let out a bellow of pain.

Bardock tossed her away, placing his hand over the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you."

She smiled wickedly at the threat, brandishing her weapons before her.

"You have to catch me first."

Once again she disappeared into the shadows, her feline grace making her completely silent.

Bardock growled in frustration as he watched her go. He dropped to his knees, digging his hands past the deep carpet of rotting vegetation to the rich soil beneath. He scooped up two handfuls, packing them into his wound. Saiyans healed quickly, the scratches on his chest were already knitting, but he could not afford to loose more blood.

As he worked, he analyzed the fight in his head, trying to find a flaw. He had never been taken so easily, he had always fought gloriously. It was then that he realized that all of his past battles had been with males. Her tactics were devious. She used her speed and her slight size to step under his defenses instead of meeting him head on in a battle of strength like another male would.

Perhaps choosing a female as his Prey had not been a joke after all, but a lesson. He had to adapt to her style of fighting and anticipate her. He could not discount her as a dangerous opponent just because she was a female. He had to respect her, only then could he defeat her.

She would try to run him into the ground now, coaxing him into loosing more blood in a frenzied chase. What he had to do was outthink her. Bardock frowned and looked around with a well trained eye. He stood up, crossed to a nearby tree and climbed up its trunk.

He breached the jungle canopy, his keen eyes easily seeing across the moon drenched jungle. About fifty glicks in front of him he could see the beginning of a lush mountain range.

Bardock grinned in victory. If he was the one doing the leading, he would head for higher ground. The incline would tire his wounded purser, causing more strain on the body.

Bardock stood on the very top of the tree, his uncanny Saiyan balance keeping him safe. The jungle was so dense that the branches of the trees laced together in an almost flawlessly flat field. Traveling above the trees would be much easier than beneath them. With a smile of victory, Bardock set off after his Prey, keeping her delicious scent firmly on his tongue.


	5. The Flirt

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I almost had Bardock in my clutches, but a certain girlie wouldn't let him out of her house.

Thanks to LisaB for her editing, I will miss her skills.

Chapter Five

The Flirt

Lunara glided effortlessly through the trees, her footsteps barely a whisper of sound. As she bounded over a rotten log, a vindictive smile of victory spread over her beautiful features. She had won. There was no way that the male could have followed her this far in his weakened condition. He may have been stronger, but she was far faster and more intelligent.

All of her self admiring thoughts were pushed out of her head as her breath left her in a whoosh. Something large and very solid hit her from the side, knocking her to the ground.

"Miss me?"

The male in question was poised above her, all two hundred and fifty pounds of him. In desperation she pushed against his chest, displeased and aroused when her palms only slid over his sweat-slicked muscles.

"I would sooner miss getting warts," she hissed, anxious to disguise the almost instantaneous rush of heat in her veins at feeling him atop of her.

Bardock flashed her a grin of pure predatory lust, not at all fooled by her.

"Are you sure?" He dropped his head, nuzzling his nose at her throat, inhaling deeply. He rocked his body against hers, his chest vibrating with a deep growl that had nothing to do with hunting her and everything to do with wanting her.

Lunara nearly melted into the ground as his body glided roughly over hers. His growl bounced around inside her skin until it settled into the deepest, warmest part of her. She scrambled to regain control of her treacherous body, and getting herself out from under the virile male was her first priority.

"Quite sure," Lunara purred while smiling salaciously up at him. Bardock blinked, nearly purring himself when he felt her legs open wide to slide up over his hips. He grinned, bucking his hips against the soft vee of her body.

Her bones went liquid as she fought to remember her plan. His hot breath feathered over her neck, heating her skin already warm from the hot humidity of the jungle. Her breath came in short, shallow pants, and her eyes dilated until she could see only pinpoints of moonlight filtering down from the thick canopy above.

She raised her legs higher, wrapping them around his trim waist. She slid her hands up around his neck, slipping them into the thick spikes of his hair in a loving embrace. She took a deep breath, gathering all of her strength, and squeezed.

Bardock felt the air rush out of his lungs, and he could have sworn he heard a rib crack as she locked him in a vise grip with her legs. At the same time she wrapped her fists into his hair, yanking his head back so he could stare down at her metallic eyes. She clenched her eyes closed, crinkling her nose becomingly, and then slammed her forehead into the bridge of his nose. He howled with pain, unable to fight when she pushed him off her.

Lunara scrambled to her feet, only to hit the ground hard, scraping her knees when her foot was pulled out from under her. She looked back, intent on kicking at the hand that surely held her by her ankle, but instead she found that she was firmly ensnared by his tail.

She blinked, amazed at the strength of the slender, agile appendage. None of her people had tails while in their humanoid form, and neither could it grab things the way his did.

Bardock was still grasping his nose that was gushing blood while his tail tightened convulsively on her ankle. Without thinking she whipped around, baring her fangs in a dangerous warning of what was to come next. Before Bardock could stop her, she clamped her teeth down on his tail, grimacing at the rusty taste of blood that filled her mouth.

He let her go with a roar, rolling away from her before she could do anymore damage. She sprang up, breaking for the edge of the clearing in a desperate bid to escape her pursuer.

She glided through the woods, her feline heritage granting her grace and speed. She looked back, searching for him in the darkened foliage. At first she didn't see her attacker, but then a shadow passed over her face, and she looked up. He was in the tree tops, swinging from limb to limb like he was born to the trees.

_Great,_ she thought, _I'm being chased by the Amazing Ape Man._

She picked up her pace, but no matter how hard and fast she ran, he was always behind her. Under her feet she could feel the terrain change, and instinctively she knew that she was coming upon a ravine. She slit her eyes, trying to peer beyond the foliage to see how wide the crack was. She couldn't stop. She had to take the chance that she could clear it.

She gathered her legs beneath her, preparing for the jump. The world fell away and in single bound she leapt for the other side. In one terrifying moment, she realized that she wasn't going to make it. Her claws would scrap down the opposite side, just inches from safety.

As she reached helplessly for the rock wall, the air behind her whispered as it was displaced by another body. She felt strong arms wrap around her securely, gathering her up like a small babe. Together they flew over the ravine landing safely on the other side.

Bardock let go of the vine, and pinned her to a nearby tree in one smooth movement.

"Now that wasn't very nice, trying to off yourself like that." Bardock bent his knees, sliding his war-roughened hands over her loincloth to her naked outer thighs. His face came even with the tops of her breasts, and she couldn't stop the instinct that told her to inhale. Her breasts swelled, bringing them even closer to his wicked mouth.

She watched in awe as his tongue slid out of his mouth to caress his lower lip like a lover's hand. It sat there for a moment, teasing her with the possibility of touching her, before it retreated back into his mouth, pulling his lower lip in with it. He held it there with his fangs, telling her without words that all he wanted to do was run his tongue over her breasts and tug at her nipples with his strong, white teeth.

Lunara gulped, unable to suppress the tantalizing shivers that ran up and down her sensitive skin. She felt a tug in her lower body, as if a string were wrapped around her spine urging her to arch her back so she could slide against him.

"Isn't that the point? You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Lunara tried to sound accusing, but the words came out in a tone meant for moonlit bedrooms and satin sheets.

"Hmm." Unable to resist the allure of her high breasts any longer, Bardock lowered his face to nestle between them. He must have wiped most of the blood away, because his chin was only a little pink from his nosebleed. His strong hands wrapped around the backs of her knees, his fingers dimpling her skin. He lifted her up, scrapping her back against the rough bark of the tree, but she ignored the burning sensation as he wedged his body at the vee of her legs. She could feel the raw strength of him, the hardness of his muscles and the rigid stiffness of his blatant lust thrusting at her.

She sighed, burying her fingers in his hair as he nuzzled her breasts. He stiffened, wondering if she was going to yank it out of his scalp again, but when he felt no pressure he went back to admiring her.

Her breasts were bound tightly by her halter and the tops swelled over the hem. A small bead of sweat pooled at the center of her cleavage, begging to be tasted. He ran his tongue along the swell of her flesh and dipped it into the shadow. The salty tang burst in his mouth, arousing his senses and curling his tail.

He let go of her knee, pinning her to the tree with the strength of his lower body. His hand glided over her hip and along her ribs until it rested lightly over his breast. The tips of his fingers touched her skin, as they played with the edge of her halter, almost daring themselves to pull it down to bare her already hardened nipple.

Lunara tugged at Bardock's hair gently as if she were a persistent lover. He raised his head, expecting a long, languorous kiss from her succulent lips. She cupped his cheeks with the palms of her hands, looking deeply into his eyes.

With the lighting speed of a cat, she plunged her sharpened thumbnails at his exposed eyes, regret whipping through her at the thought of blinding him. Strong hands wrapped around her wrists, stopping her only centimeters from her goal. Before she could breathe she was thrown to her belly on the ground. She tried to run, but he was on top of her before she could even lift her head.

He wrapped his fist in her long, white hair, using it as a rope to tether her to him. He pulled her head back, exposing her swan like neck, in the age old position of submission.

"What a hellish, little vixen you are," he whispered in her ear. His guttural voice covered her in raw silk, prickling her skin until it was sensitive to the touch. "What am I going to do with you?"

"If you think that I'm going to let you kill me, you have another thing coming, asshole," she spat in true feline form, raising the hackles on the back of her neck.

"Kill, kill, kill. That's all you talk about. I have something much more entertaining in mind. How about a bunch of little deaths?" His hand found its way between her and the ground, cupping her breast and teasing her nipple through the cloth of her shirt. She could feel the hard press of his flesh between the cleft of her butt cheeks, all twelve inches of him. She clenched her fist in the dirt, barely stopping herself from arching her back in invitation. Unknown to him, he had chosen her people's favorite position to mate.

"I'm not stupid. You're hunting me for more than just a good time."

"Perhaps I was, but I can change my mind." He drew her hair to the side, amazed at its pure color and silkiness. The ridge of her shoulder teased him with the need to sink his fangs into her soft skin.

"Bullshit!" Lunara could feel him staring at the patch of skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder. The small hairs on her body stood on end, waiting with breathless anticipation.

Bardock lowered his mouth until it was only a breath away. When he spoke, she could feel the heat of his breath on her flesh. "I can smell your heat," he whispered against her skin, allowing her to feel the brush of his lips as he spoke.

She stilled beneath him, unable to believe the flood of heat at the center of her body his words invoked. She bit down hard on her lower lip, hoping that the pain would bring her back her rational mind, but she failed miserably. What was it about this male that made her brain melt and her body soften? Was it just hormones, or was it the way he smelled? Like summer heat and animal musk.

The ground beneath her shook, and she rolled her eyes, unable to believe how deeply into lust she had fallen for a man who was trying to kill her. His tongue snaked out to trace the ridge of her shoulder, lighting bonfires of heat on her skin. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt herself give into to his overpowering maleness.

The ground shook again, and her eyes flew open as Bardock scrambled off her at lightning speed. She heard a tree crack in a distance as it hit the ground with unusual force. She jumped up, staring wide-eyed in the direction of the noise. The air reverberated with the screech of an unholy creature, shaking the trees nearest to them. Animals poured out of the forest, streaming by them as they ran in the opposite direction of the creature that screamed in the night.

Lunara gulped, glancing briefly in Bardock's direction. He seemed to have forgotten her as he looked intently in the direction of the beast that was advancing towards them. Lunara took a step backwards, moving away from the creature and the man who wanted to kill her.

The ground shook, and above the break of the trees, outlined in moonlight, Lunara could see the monstrous form of some hell beast that had sprung out of some twisted nightmare.

Bardock turned on his heel, wrapping his steely fingers around her slender wrist. "Not here," he growled. "We have to lure it into an open area."

Lunara's eyes nearly popped out of her head at his statement. "Who's 'we'? I'm with the jungle animals; I'm heading for cover."

Bardock ignored her, as he yanked on her arm to lead her out of the clearing. Lunara chanced one last glance back, her white skin turning even paler at the sight.


	6. The Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, which is really unfortunate.

Thanks to Barb for sharing her beta skills with me.

Chapter Six

The Beast

Lunara stood shell shocked as the beast stared them down. It was big, really big. There was really no other way to describe it. It towered over the jungle trees, its smooth skin gleaming in the moonlight. Its sharp claws flashed ivory and its even sharper fangs were crimson.

A stream of alien words poured from the man's mouth, so harsh that it must have been profanity. Lunara glanced at him noticing that he showed no fear, only anger at being interrupted. She felt her skin heat at the thought that he found her so desirable.

Suddenly an ear-shattering roar pierced the night, bowing the giant trees in its wake, and shaking the ground.

Without thought, only instinct guiding her she poofed into her feline form, her thick white fur standing on end, doubling her size. She hissed, her own fangs gleaming, but fear made it sound more like a yowl.

The male glanced down at her, his black eyes reflecting the shine of her fur. The corners of his mouth curled into an arrogant smile, already claiming an impossible victory. He whipped around, sprinting towards the beast, no hesitation, no fear. Lunara just as quickly ran the other way, too afraid to see what would happen next.

She ran though a grove of trees, bursting through to a barren plain. A horrible stench filled her nose, making her eyes water. Her animal nose was too sensitive to go any further. She glanced behind her and through the thickly patterned leaves she saw the beast throw the male to the side. He landed where she could not see him, but she knew that it had to be painful.

With nowhere else to go, she turned on her heel, racing back into the fray. She gathered her strength beneath her, springing her body forward by her hind legs. She jumped as high as she could, reaching the pouch of skin on the underside of the creature's neck. She sank her teeth deeply into the flesh, her claws scrambling for purchase.

The monster roared as she turned his torso into a bloody mess with her claws, she ground her teeth deeper, refusing to let go. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man regain

his feet, shaking his head like a dog.

He spied the tail of the beast, and raced towards it. He sped up the back of the creature, using its spine as a path. Lunara had never seen such agility in a man. She had thought that his large size and thick, bulging muscles would have made him ungainly, but he carried himself with the grace of a dancer, his feet barely touching the ground. He easily completed a feat that few of her own race could do. Her already heated blood began to rage, and belatedly she remembered what the thrill of battle would do to her hormones.

The man reached the top of the monster's head, bending down to balance himself with one hand. He pulled back a fist, his muscles bunching in his arm and chest, and struck the beast repeatedly. The monster howled with pain and anger, shaking its head viciously. Lunara lost her grip, falling to the ground, the soft foliage padding her landing.

She glanced up to watch the man as he rode the beast, his loincloth flapping in the wind. Unable to dislodge him, the beast fell to the side, intending to roll his attacker off. Lunara barely scrambled out of the way, as the ground and trees cracked.

The man landed smoothly at her side, his dark eyes scoured her body looking for any scarlet streaks on her white fur. His eyes lingered on an injury she had gotten during her fall. His eyes that had been heated by lust and battle now grew hard at the evidence of her wound.

Without speaking he turned back to the beast, which was stumbling to its feet. He leaped forward, battering it with a flurry of blows. It fought back with the sting of claws and the snapping of teeth.

Lunara jumped forward, latching her fangs on the tender underside of its tail. With a snap, it whipped its tail, sending her flying through the grove of trees until she landed on the baked ground in the clearing.

All the air exploded from her lungs, her eyes watering from the lack of breath. She felt something crunch somewhere inside of her. She lay on the dirt, her fur streaked with blood, choking for air. Finally she was able to swallow some down, and slowly her body began to stretch and crack, forming long legs and human hands.

With the change of her body, she felt renewed, ready to fight again. However, unlike the male who fought gloriously in battle, she had little to offer in human form. She seriously doubted she could do any damage with just her fans.

The beast was now crashing through the trees. The man was on top again, but he seemed to be little more than angering the monster. Lunara backed up as it emerged, taking up more and more space, backing her further into the opening.

The smell became worse with every step, threatening to gag her if she went much further. She could see that the man's eyes were watering too, but the monster was unaffected.

Lunara turned to see what could cause such a heinous smell, her eyes widening when she realized she was caught between the beast and a huge, bubbling tar pit.

Bardock saw the pit the same time the woman did. She was back in her female form, which meant she must have been injured grievously. She was backing away towards the pit, her face pale and drawn, as she glanced around for an escape.

Bardock growled. He was pissed that he was barred from using his ki. He could have destroyed the ugly beast on sight, and he could be fucking that gorgeous creature down below by now.

Instead she was hurt so badly she had to revert to her obviously weaker form, and was on the verge of dying. He wasn't sure why that pissed him off so much. After all he was the one that was supposed the kill her in battle, however the more time he spent chasing her, fighting her, fighting with her, the less he liked the idea of claiming her in blood. He would much more prefer to claim her as his mate.

He watched as she reached the edge of the black lake, her eyes widening in fear. With nowhere else to go, she had one option. He watched, awed by her courage, as she steeled herself for certain death. She darted forward, a shrill scream of battle filling the air. As she neared the creature, Bardock stuck his hand in a hole in the left side of the creature's head hoping it was its ear. He yanked hard to the right, jerking it off balance.

The woman was able to pass through its legs unharmed. He glanced behind him in time to see her exit from the back, flashing him an ear-splitting smile. He felt something flutter at the base of his stomach at the sight. He turned back, an idea forming in his mind. As the monster teetered to the left, he stomped hard on its head, knocking it forward.

The monster now completely unbalanced fell forward, unable to stop its descent into the tar pit. Bardock raced down its back as it fell, the tide of tar close on his heels. He jumped off the tail, turning in mid air to watch the hopeless struggle of the monster as it tried to fight its way out of the sucking pool of black.

As its tail disappeared, he turned towards the female with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. He saved her and defeated the beast in one fail swoop. He barely stopped himself from flexing his muscles at the thought that he was the strongest male in the jungle, a king even.

However as his eyes slid to her spot, she wasn't there. The smile faded from his face as he swept the area, looking for her. A growl formed his throat at the realization that she had run---again.

He sniffed the air, barely able to catch her scent in the stench-filled opening. He raced after her, back through the trees, her scent growing stronger with each step. He leaped over a small brook, but skidded to a stop on the other side. He bent down washing his gook covered hands from the creature's ear. He even cleaned some blood from his body.

Quick as lightning he was up, and on the trail again. He crested a small ridge, glancing down to see her passing through a moonlight-drenched glade beneath him. He leaped off the ridge, only steps behind her.

She glanced back, her eyes wide at the sight of him. He pushed his legs to the limit, straining his calves and thighs. Just as she reached the other side of the glade, he caught her, pinning her against a thick, moss covered tree.

He spun her around, his dark eyes glaring down at her silver ones. His hot breath feathered over her, his thickly muscled chest rising with every breath.

"Why did you run?" he panted.

She looked up at him, her silver eyes dancing deviously as her own victorious smile graced her delicate face.


	7. Good bye

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and I no longer have Bardie. Some crazy lady broke into my house waving a wooden spoon, and dragged him off by a leash. Hmm, I wonder who it could have been…

Thanks to Barb for being my beta.

Because of the last two chapters, seven and eight, contained large amounts of NC-17 rated material I did not bother to post them. Rest assured, they had lots of sex and good times, and now it's time to part. As always, if you would like to read the full story please link to my webpage through my bio or go to mediaminer and find my work under the pin name temptingtemptation. Thanks.

Chapter Nine:

Goodbye

Silence descended on the jungle in the heartbeat between twilight and dawn. The nocturnal animals retreated to their dens as the newly awakened stretched and yawned.

Bardock's senses reached out, touching everything that surrounded him even before his eyes opened. He felt the warm press of a body next to his, the silk of her skin, and the feather light caress of her hair.

The first thing he saw was the sheet of silver hair that flowed across his chest. Her hair was looped around his fist, tethering her to him. His fingers were curled securely around the locks as if he could keep her next to him for eternity. Her back was cuddled against his ribs, her head pillowed on his bicep.

The morning light touched her skin, giving her an ethereal glow. She slept next to him, in the security his arms, completely unafraid of the predators, neither in the jungle, nor the one who sat next to her.

Her ease brought forth other less comforting thoughts for him. She was his Prey. The one he was supposed to kill, and bring back a trophy of his success. His fist tightened in her hair, and the silvery mass slid across his chest.

A curve of victory appeared on Bardock's lips as he slowly started to wind her hair around his fist until his knuckles brushed the back of her head. She murmured softly, pressing her body closer to his, unaware of his movements.

Now that the sun was up, using his ki was no longer off limits. The tip of his index finger started to glow, and without remorse he cleanly cut her hair off at the nape. Lunara jerked awake, knowing immediately something was wrong. She turned around to face Bardock, realizing as her head turned that it was way too light.

Her hand reached up to ruffle her short cut hair at the same time her eyes lit upon her prized mane wrapped around Bardock's fist. Her mouth gaped disbelievingly as her wide eyes shot to his. They tilted arrogantly, matching the curve of his lips.

"Something to remember me by."

Lunara could barely contain her rage. Long hair was prized by both men and women in her tribe. It had been agreed that hers had been the most beautiful of them all. The longer the hair, the more mature the person; and now her locks had been shorn mercilessly by some smirking male.

She glanced around, realizing that sometime during the night they had made it back to her clothes, and to her weapons. Her eyes locked on his face once again, taking in his strikingly male features only marred by one gash. The rest of his wounds, the slash marks from her claws had healed, but the cut on his face was still red and raw. It ran diagonally across his cheek from his eye to his jaw. She could also see the dagger wound in his thigh was packed with dirt, and wrapped with a cloth.

Her fans had been dipped in a mild toxin that prevented natural healing. It didn't allow blood to clot, and a normal opponent would bleed to death. Bardock obviously was far from normal. His body was healing very slowly. His ribs where she had clawed him were unmarred, but she knew that his cheek would more than likely scar.

When she didn't answer immediately, Bardock smiled. It was full of male smugness and arrogant conceit. He could see that she was angry, but she was cowed by him. She was afraid of saying anything, because she knew who the boss was. He was the male and he was the strongest.

Lunara held his eyes, letting him read her scorn clearly. Her fingers reached beneath her, finding the fan she had pulled close before drifting off to sleep. He grinned at her, treating her as though she was nothing more than a female to be owned. She snapped open her fan, her blade descending on him in a flash of light.

He wasn't ready for it, and she slashed him across the cheek, from temple to the edge of his upper lip, crisscrossing his other gash. _'X' marks the spot_ she thought viciously.

Bardock reared back out of her reach, gathering his body on his heels in case she decided to lunge at him again. Gingerly, he probed the wound, drawing his fingers back to see blood. His enraged eyes shot to her and she returned his previously arrogant smile.

"Something to remember me by," she purred, her silver eyes lighting with challenge.

Slowly the anger died from Bardock's eyes, and something unreadable twinkled in them. Lunara backed up, suddenly more than a little apprehensive.

Without warning Bardock leaped on her with lightning speed. Even prepared for his attack she wasn't fast enough to escape him. He crushed her to the ground, his strong hands easily subduing her. He sat upon her silently, patiently waiting for her struggles to cease.

Breathing heavily, Lunara looked up at him. His mouth was so close to hers that all she had to do was tilt her head back to touch his lips. Her lips were kiss-swollen from the night before, and they tingled at his nearness. Her body knew the pleasure he could bring, and she craved it like a thirsty man craved water.

"I don't think I'll be forgetting you."

His lips crashed down on hers, and he couldn't stop the growl of appreciation that bubbled up from his throat. She was so soft and hard at the same time. Saiyan women were hard, with even harder personalities. Like the men, they liked to fight, drink and fuck, mostly in that order. But this creature who he had pinned beneath him was a mixture of soft and fierce.

She could hold her own in a fight. In fact she had nearly taken him down a time or two during their chase, but when he finally caught her it had been worth it. When he held her there was no mistaking her for a male. She was soft in the right places, her muscles delicate but firm, not ostentatious like so many females he knew. He could lie on top of her all day long, and never dream of moving.

The morning light warmed his back, insistently reminding him that night's embrace had released her world fully into the hands of the sun. And with the sun came reality. As much as he wanted to lie there with Lunara he could not. As much as he wanted to keep her, he could not.

He lifted his head, trying hard to mask how she affected him. She lay unmoving for a moment, her eyes closed, her lips pink and thoroughly ravished. Her lashes fluttered open, her molten silver eyes holding his obsidian ones for a moment. It was a perfect moment, and he was loathe to destroy it.

"There is a port city about two days walk west of here. You should be able to find a ship back to wherever."

A stricken look crossed her face for just a second, but she quickly hid it away.

"Okay."

Smoothly he lifted his body off of hers, taking her hand with him. Easily, he helped her to her feet, admiring the glow of her body in the sun. He wrapped his arms around her once she was standing, enjoying the feel of her one last time.

She leaned back, sweeping her thick, short hair from her eyes.

"Thanks for not killing me," she smiled up at him, her regret of seeing him go now completely hidden.

Bardock thought of their night together. How she had tested him, making him prove that he was worthy to mate with her.

"Thanks for not gelding me."

Her laughter rang out, filling him with warmth. He couldn't stop his lips from curving up into a pleased smile. Something that was a rarity for him. Saiyans rarely smiled outside of battle or a bar. Her eyes sparked up at his, and he couldn't help but to kiss her one last time. She returned it fully, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

He put her away from him abruptly. Lunara knew in that moment, that he didn't want to leave her, and she was making it damned hard for him. Bardock saw her understanding in her eyes and he snorted. _Women, they are so sentimental_.

Without a word he turned away, disappearing in the brush, leaving her alone. He didn't bother to dress, he didn't look back, and he didn't hesitate. Lunara knew that because she watched every step he took.

With a sigh, Lunara pulled her clothes on, sheathed her weapons and headed in the opposite direction. Now that she was thoroughly mated she could return to her world to live peacefully until her next heat.

Bardock strode out of the jungle, into a small glade where his ship waited for him. His father stood on top of the ramp, his arms folded, and his tail tightly wound around his waist.

"About time. I was starting to wonder if I kept the right son, instead of sending you off planet when you were a babe."

Bardock rolled his eyes. His father was always pushing him to be stronger, lamenting that he hadn't sent his weakling, too smart for his own good, son off to some foreign world when he was a baby.

"So?"

Bardock lifted his hand to his father, showing the silver-hair glove that he wore. His father harrumphed in disapproval.

"You could have least brought back a heart as a proof of the kill."

Bardock smiled, already bored with his father.

"This was my favorite part about her."

He brushed past his father, entering the ship, Lunara's hair firmly in his grip.

"Well get you to the Regen chamber. You're bleeding all over the ship, and those gashes on your face make you look even uglier."

Bardock paused, looking back at his dad. His fingers brushed the wounds on his cheek, sure that they were going to scar, compliments of his little jungle cat. He smiled wolfishly, an animal glint in his eye.

"I think I'll keep them. Something to remember her by."

His father was speechless as Bardock entered the ship, leaving behind the jungle, the night, and his lover.


End file.
